User talk:DragonBallZ
Hi DragonBallZ -- we are excited to have YuYu Hakusho Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I copied your logo to the wiki_wide.png space because the default skin for the wiki is monaco-sapphire, which uses the wide version. You may want to remember that when you customize menus also, because otherwise most people won't see any changes you make :). The monaco menus are at Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar. If there's anything I can help you with, or you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks! DragonBallZ 03:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Hey I am a big yu yu hakusho fan, and ready to rebuild this website. Just ask for help if needed. Help! Someone with this name, Unregistered contributor 24.7.148.4, has decided that he's being funny by vandalizing the Risho and Botan pages. I don't know how to complain about this asshole, and I recommend that not only he be banned, but that the Yu Yu Hakusho Wikia can only be edited by registered members of Wikia itself.--Reikson 03:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Heard you're an admin for this wikia... Is there any way I could become one, or for you guys to find a way so that unregistered users CAN'T VANDALIZE THE DAMN ARTICLES?!? Sorry about that, but it's becoming a growing problem. Please do something!--Reikson 04:26, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Does someone else have to fix the site so that registered people are the only ones who can edit an article?--Reikson 00:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Adminship Thank u. I will continue to do good work here. :) [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Adminship You may not know me yet, but I know a lot about wiki's, if you need another admin, I would be glad to help, I can contribute a lot to this wiki. I want to do a number of things, for example: create a page for each episode, create character infobox and episode infobox templates, and much more. I have over 2,000 edits on the Dragon Ball Wiki, under the User:SuperSaiyan3Broly. 23:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Greetings fellow editor, first off, I really appreciate your creating the Yu Yu Hakusho Wiki. Currently, I believe you're in need of another admin and I'd be happy to take some of the responsibility off your hands. I say this because I've noticed that TheDarkSwordsman, Kylecharmed, and Minato are no longer active. This is the only wiki that matters as far as I'm concerned, and I plan to continue my work keeping this wiki as clean and complete as it should be. I'm familiar with all the workings of wikis and just wanted to put my name out there for admin candidacy. Currently, I have a great undertaking in the works which would provide this wiki with a Yu Yu Hakusho episode guide for the last 3 seasons, which would provide synopses, manga reference, and tags indicating anime exclusivity. In addition, I have plans to provide material covering the beginning of the series, where there are quite a few manga-exclusive arcs during Yusuke's life ordeal. I'll leave it at that; thanks for all the great work you've done for this wiki man. As evidenced by my edit history, I have already contributed a great deal to this wiki and hope to continue to do so in a position of greater responsibility. Any response is greatly appreciated. Thank You! -Jacen Hiei_Jaganshi 21:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I thank you, and give you my word I won't abuse the responsibility, nor betray your trust. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 19:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Redone Just thought I'd ask for your opinion on the work I've done to the YuYu Wiki mainpage since you made me an admin. Since you founded this wiki, I feel like I need your stamp of approval, so to speak. I added a themed background and logo, photoshopped a wikia logo, and added a few info boxes/polls containing internal links and interesting tidbits of info. Let me know if you like the new look, please be honest. I don't have years of wiki experience like yourself, but I try to help this particular one to the best of my ability. Your response is greatly anticipated. Thanks, -Jacen Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 03:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. :-) Please don't feel like you need my approval in these things, I only have just as much say as anyone else. Unfortunately, I'm not able to maintain activity here right now. Happy editing, DragonBallZ 03:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hello DragonBallZ. I would like to be an admin here since I noticed that there are many admins here but most of them aren't active anymore. I could also help improve this wiki and delete unwanted pages such as duplicated pages, pages under the category "Candidates for Deletion". I will also block vandals here. I assure that I would contribute many thing here and improve the quality of pages. YYHPkmnHxH14 12:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done. :-) DragonBallZ 23:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Request Hello again DragonBallZ. May I request you to promote me into a Bureaucrat? Please :D I am already contented with being an admin, but I think this wiki needs one more bureaucrat since bureaucrat Kylecharmed is no longer active. YYHPkmnHxH14 |Talk| '' 09:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC)'' : Okay, but be careful. Only promote people who you think will do a good job as an administrator and have shown themselves committed and trustworthy. DragonBallZ 04:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^.^ Thanks for the Rollback rights! I shall try to use them to the best of my ability ^.^ NobleTrigon has already used the Spirit Gun today! 21:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : Wikipedia Template Well uhm, as you may have noticed I'm currently working on the Episode pages, I'm just wondering why the Wikipedia template is on some of them when obviously they don't have any direct content from Wikipedia? Example is this: http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/The_Three_Eyes_of_Hiei 'Can you enlighten me on this matter? '''You know I just feel a little bit irritated with that template being on the episode pages, because it's like saying that we copy the summaries from Wikipedia... Because when I looked up on the Template page I read the description and it says "Use this on pages which directly use Wikipedia content." My real point is that I want to remove that template on the episode pages, but I'm not yet sure if that's the right thing to do, so I'm asking for your opinion on this and also your permission. YYHPkmnHxH14 |Talk| '' 17:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :My original version was directly copied from Wikipedia: http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/The_Three_Eyes_of_Hiei?diff=prev&oldid=7624. I am not sure where the new content came from. All the other episode pages I created were also copied from wikipedia, so if they haven't been changed we should probably leave the template on them. DragonBallZ 15:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request I put four spam pages up for deletion already and it has not been taken care of. Thought you should know this since it has been a couple of days since I posted it. -Adv193 (talk) 03:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'd want to be an Admin :D Hi DragonBallZ! :) I would very much like to be an Admin here. I have a lot of free time and I think I can contribute a lot to the Quotes page. I have been rewatching the series again to collect some memorable quotes. It would do me such a favor if you accept my request. Thanks! :D Foreverforneveryhk (talk) 17:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, and welcome to the wiki! :) Since you're new here, it's probably best to get more familiar with the place and to wait until you've been around for a while before becoming an admin. If you stick around, I'd be willing to help you out. Thanks! DragonBallZ (talk) 00:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh yeah. You're right :) Thanks a lot for considering my request. 'Till next time :D Foreverforneveryhk (talk) 02:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : Territory Theirs something that you, or the founder, need to answer. Minoru Kamiya's territory's name is unidentified or ''Mad Doctor is used as his territory name or as just his fighting style? User:Jon825lazery7 Affiliation Request Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki_no_SOMA_Wikiand I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me. -User:Torquil PS also if there are any other sites which you might want to affiliate with us please do let us know. ------------------------------------------------------------- Hello, me and my friend (OTFree) are currently undergoing the project of fixing the Yu Yu Hakusho wiki. Together we've created multible'' missing character/location pages''. Another noteable case is my friend had to add info entierly to the "Three King's Saga" wiki (He's still working on it), as it was missing. There also appears to be only one active admin at the moment, and he is the one I talked to about this situation previously, but he did not have the power to grant me or my friend the ability. Both of us were wondering if you would give us admin rights to bring more moderation towards the wiki. -TommyDickles :I have granted both of you adminship. Be careful with it, and I thank you very much for the work that you are doing! DragonBallZ (talk) 22:10, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi, I was wondering if I could have admin rights on the Yu Yu Hakusho wiki. I have been actively contributing for a while now. If I could, that would be great. Thanks. I have also a lot of experience in adminship and maintaing wikis as I am an admin in several wikis myself such as Code Geass Wiki, Transformers Wiki, Detective Conan Wiki, D.Gray-man Enyclopedia and several more. However, I'll understand if you think there are too many admins on this wiki already. You can't remove bureucrat rights, but you can always request staffs to remove bureucrat rights of inactive users . 04:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :You are now an administrator. I think that should do it for a while as far as new administrators go. Thanks for your work! DragonBallZ (talk) 01:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks you very much! 11:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) In kind regards to Bureaucracy... Hello, DragonBallZ! I'm one of the admins you approved of alongside the user TommyDickles back earlier in the year. Since then, we have strived to make positive edits to the wiki, and while we have faltered in staying as consistently active as we'd like to, we've been trying to change that. I have managed to recruit a lot of new users who have extensive knowledge on the wiki; such as "Qaaman" (a Yu Yu Hakusho Youtuber) and "LaughingStockMedia" (whom also makes YYH content for his channel). They own all of the episodes, manga and movies, and hope to not only contribute sufficient information, but will generally raise awareness for the wiki. I believe, with their help, we can fill in a lot of missing information regarding the films, episode titles and synopsises, as well as important manga information. Ideally, I would like for them to have more access to the wiki overtime, but I'm limited in that I cannot affect their user rights (outside of 'chat moderation'). I understand if you don't want to give Tommy or I bureacracy status, but do you think you could consider giving "Qaaman" an admin position in the near future if not? Thank you for your time, we hope to gradually improve the overall quality of the wiki :) -Kindest regards, OTFree :Unfortunately, we don't have very active bureaucrats here, and I'm including myself in that category. If you/they are still interested, I would be more than happy to help you guys out by making one or more of you admins. I think it would be good to have an active bureaucrat as well, so let me know if you know someone who would make a good one (that someone could be you as well). I'm sorry for the late response. I really should keep a closer watch on my talk page. Thank you and kind regards, DragonBallZ (talk) 02:20, October 19, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you! I appreciate your response :) I've been a bit busy as well unfortunately, however, I'm certain that Qaaman would be a very active and reliable asset as a bureacrat. Thank you for your time and consideration! Here is the link to his account if you need it! I wouldn't mind being a bureacrat as well, I have a lot of ideas for revision in the future. Thanks again! :-Kindest regards, OTFree :http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/User:Qaaman ::Okay, I've added Qaaman as an administrator. The wiki seems to have a history of inactive bureaucrats (as well as administrators), so I think we should hold off on bureaucrat for a while. But otherwise, thanks for your help and interest! :) DragonBallZ (talk) 20:18, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello Sorry for bothering you I can see you've been given various requests left and right. I would like to be given the tools of a bureaucrat so I can completely overhaul the entire wiki including the homepage and add new info-boxes to improve the wiki. I'm a big fan of the series and I followed it since its initial release.I simply have arrived to improve the wiki for readers of the series. And relinquish my power down the line -NWG :Let's wait until you've been around for a little while and have some edits under your belt. If you would like to edit the home page, then I can unlock it for you to do so. Kind regards, DragonBallZ (talk) 00:31, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi, thank you for the welcome.Gokudo (talk) 20:33, January 18, 2016 (UTC)